Forbidden love Pt 2
by anonymwriter91
Summary: Here's the next part to the sequel of 'Blindfolded love'. Enjoy!


**Finally! Here's the second part of the sequel to 'Blindfolded love'. I apologize if it took a while, but I've recently been blessed with a new laptop, so I don't have to put my fingers through the torture of having to write on a phone anymore =D **

**I'll try to upload the next part sooner, rather than later.  
Ta! Julle**

**-00-**

"Don't fall asleep on me, Harry", Theo said as he crawled up the bed until he was face-to-face with his lover, "we're not done yet."

Harry moaned at his words, knowing that even though he'd just had an amazing orgasm, there was still more to come. How Theo had so much experience, he didn't know, and he didn't want to find out, lest he'd find the ones who'd held Theo's affections and hurt them, badly. Theo was his, and only his.

"Don't worry", he said with a slightly hoarse voice, "I'm just catching my breath. Not all of us have your stamina, you know", he teased as he smiled up at Theo, who smirked back.

"Well, I guess we'll have to work on that, then, won't we?" was all he got in reply, before Theo's lips crushed onto his, kissing him passionately. All Harry could do was wrap his arms around his lover's neck and hold on for dear life. He felt as he was flying, he felt weightless. It still amazed him how wonderful a simple touch from Theo's mouth or hands could make him feel.

Theo's hands, that before had been gripping Harry's shoulders tightly, soon began to wander downwards his body. His slender fingers found his sore nipples and gently rubbed them, causing Harry to squirm in desire. While one hand remained on the upper body, Theo's other hand trailed lower, until he held the other's rapidly hardening erection in a tight grip.

Harry arched off the bed, his moan muffled by Theo's tongue, and he longed to feel his lover inside him. He could feel his magic reaching out to the other boy, who answered with his own, and it was as if the sensations doubled. Harry forced his hands to let go of Theo's neck and hold on to the sheets instead. He feared he might hurt his lover with all the pleasure he was feeling, he could hardly control himself.

Theo opted between caressing Harry's balls in his hand and stroking his cock in long, firm strokes. He knew he was driving Harry mad, and he grinned into the kiss. He loved making his lover lose control like this, to know that he, and he alone, could do this to him.

Lately, he'd felt a lot more possessive about the other boy, especially when he saw him with the Weasley boy. He wanted nothing more than to walk up to them, and punch the redhead in the face, so that he'd know Harry was his.

He thought about the newly made mark on Harry's neck and couldn't help but smirk. Now they all would know that Harry was taken. He'd make sure Harry wouldn't be able to hide it; he wanted everyone to see.

He soon ended the kiss and gazed down at Harry's face. His emerald eyes had darkened until they almost appeared to be black. His thin lips was now swollen and wet. His cheeks were flushed and his hair disarrayed. He looked gorgeous.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are", Theo whispered and leaned down to peck his lips lightly. He was quickly becoming obsessed with kissing his lover, but he couldn't help it. He was just so... kiss-able.

Harry blushed, making his cheeks seem even more red, and glared at him, causing Theo to laugh.

"I apologize, I meant you look incredibly handsome", he said between chuckles. Harry soon lost the glare and joined him, smiling widely. Theo thought it was the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

He closed his eyes and mentally asked the Room for some lube, and opened his eyes as he felt the requested item appear on the bed next to him. He picked up the bottle and squirted some of the cold lube in his hand, trying to warm it up by rubbing his fingers together.

When he was satisfied, he moved the hand down to Harry's pucker and gently began to prepare him. He watched Harry's face for any signs of pain, but couldn't find any, and he breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing he'd ever want to do was to hurt Harry.

When Theo deemed Harry to be prepared enough, he removed his hand from Harry's backside and rested it on the sheet next to Harry's head. Harry looked up at him, with trust and some other emotion in his eyes that Theo couldn't place. He hoped it was love, though. He wanted for Harry to love him as much as he loved the green-eyed beauty. But he knew he had to step back and let Harry deal with his own emotions and feelings in his own time.

Harry took a deep breath as he felt Theo's cock push against his pucker. He'd never tire of that feeling; the feeling of completeness, of being home, of being wanted. He could feel Theo's love for him with every powerful thrust, with every gentle stroke of his hands, with every kiss.

Harry knew he was close to falling in love with the Slytherin. How could he not? He'd felt unsure and scared in the beginning- he'd never known love. His relatives certainly hadn't been willing to show him any.

But, as of late, Harry had began to explore his feelings. He'd noticed his heart began to beat faster whenever Theo was in sight. He shivered in desire as he remembered the feeling of Theo's hands on him, his lips on his own. He often longed to leave the Gryffindor table and run to his lover and never part from him again. Harry thought that was how love felt. To never want to part from your lover ever again, to actually feel a small amount of pain every time he was out of sight.

He was brought out of his musings as a powerful thrust hit his prostate right on, and he arched off the bed, screaming loudly. The pleasure was so intense, he could barely handle it!

"It feels... so good... more... please!" He seemed to have lost the ability to speak properly. But Theo just smiled and began to thrust harder and faster, basking in the sounds his lover made in his ecstasy.

The faster pace and the harder thrusts caused Harry to almost bounce off the bed. Nothing held him in place, except from Theo's hands on his shoulders. He wrapped his legs around Theo's hips and began to angle his hips in time with the thrusting, causing Theo to reach even deeper inside him. He screamed once more as his prostate was being pounded, feeling tears of pure desire flow down his cheeks. It was too much! He couldn't handle all the pleasure, he was going to explode!

When Theo moved a hand from his shoulder down to his cock and stroked once- twice, he came with a soundless gasp. He'd never had an orgasm so strong before.

He tried to regain his breath as Theo's thrusts gained even more speed, his cock rubbing against his abused prostate with every stroke, causing Harry's spent and limp cock to harden slightly. Harry almost shook in fear. He didn't know if his body and mind could handle another orgasm.

He gasped as he felt Theo's cock swell inside him as he came. He felt his own cock twitch at the sensation.

Once Theo had spent, he collapsed onto Harry, breathing hard and shaking slightly. Harry slowly released the sheets from his death grip and cupped Theo's head, kissing his forehead. He felt his lover's lips press against his neck in reply.

"That was intense", was all Harry could think to say. There really was no other way to describe what just had happened.

Theo chuckled tiredly and buried his face against Harry's neck, lightly tracing the almost purple mark with his finger. "Yes, it was intense, Harry."

-00-

"Harry, what is that on your neck?" Was the first thing Harry heard after he'd entered the Common room.

He looked up and saw Ginny and Hermione glaring at his neck, and remembered the mark that most likely was on display for everyone to see. He sighed inwardly and promised himself to rant at Theo for not removing it before they left the Room of Requirement. He must've known Ginny wouldn't leave it be. Harry suddenly realized something; Theo _wanted _Ginny to know he was in a relationship. He wanted everyone to know.

"Well?" Ginny demanded, her hands on her hips. She looked as if she barely could restrain herself from exploding.

Harry decided to be blunt. "It's a hickey", he said with a shrug.

"I know that", the young redhead practically hissed, "but _who _gave it to you?"

"My boyfriend did, who else?" Harry said and sat down in an empty armchair. He was well aware that every student was staring at him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was tired of having to hide from everyone.

"Your _boyfriend_? But you're not gay!" Ginny whispered, shaking her head and staring at Harry as if willing him to agree with her.

"On the contrary, Ginny, I _am_ gay, and I have a boyfriend. Does anyone got a problem with that?" He asked, looking around the room. No one said anything. Some averted their eyes. A group of third-years began to whisper amongst each other.

Dean Thomas laughed out loud and clapped Harry on the back, "Good for you, mate! Want to tell us who your beloved is?" He teased, winking at Harry. Harry grinned and shoved his hand away.

"That'll be my little secret for now. Sorry, Dean."

"No problem, just, eh... warn us if and when you'll ever bring him in here. Just so we know when to stay away from the dorm." Dean laughed and screeched as Harry hit him with a pillow, while blushing furiously.

Ginny merely stood shock still, as if she'd been hit with a Stupefy.

"Are you okay, Ginny?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Of course she's not okay, Harry!" Hermione nearly growled while laying a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Haven't you ever noticed that she likes you? Or are you really that dense?"

Harry could only stare at her. Why did she always ruin his happy moments? And what was the deal with the insults? "You know what, just bugger off, Granger."

And with that, Harry left two shocked Gryffindors behind and made his way up to his dorm.


End file.
